


Road to the most powerful mage

by Erzacakes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Manipulative Relationship, Metamorphosis, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Teaching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzacakes/pseuds/Erzacakes
Summary: Wyen wrote this :,)
Relationships: Aaravos/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Road to the most powerful mage

Fairly normal evening in their new cave home. Claudia had just finished eating, and Viren was sitting back against some rocks, eventually falling into a slumber from the large meal, leaving Claudia to clean up.  
There came times like this, bitter silence, that made the glowing pulsing cocoon that much more interesting. She stood, walking over and brushing a loose hand across its exterior. It was slimy to the touch, the little ripples bobbing under her fingers.

It had been somewhat over 2 years since the strange caterpillar had spun itself into this shape, leaving both her and her father worried and wary of whatever may emerge.  
Claudia suspected the elf that her father had mentioned, “Archmage Aaravos..” She whispered under her breath, the creature within the cocoon squirming in response. She removed her hand as it glowed bright.

The cocoon began to squirm more and more until the figure inside was moving about. Eventually it glowed bright enough as a single crack formed in the middle, goop seeping out onto the cave floor.  
Forgive her but Claudia's first thought was ‘I wonder what sort of magic that goo can do.’  
Though she couldn’t focus on that too long as a foot emerged. A 4 toed foot, followed by a second one, led up by long blue and purple legs.  
She examined the figure more and more as it moved its hands to its hips.

She really should start seeing ‘it’ more as a ‘he’ because that fact was very clear on his naked body. The star patterns traveling from the dark blue to light. She felt her face warm up when getting a look at the finery that lay between his two legs. Her eyes slowly traveling up to view his chest, a star similar to a rune lay there, a black slit in the middle.  
She stepped slightly closer as the glowing on the cocoon dulled, finally revealing a face.  
She gasped, somewhat stumbling back from the steps she took.  
The elfs face had a painted smirk, long horns that traveled behind his head.

Realistically she’d hurry over to her father and wake him up. But right now she was frozen. Scared by the figure standing naked before her, she could only mumble,  
“Archmage...Aaravos..?”  
He smirked, letting out a quiet echoed sigh. “Ahhh, finally. A voice that is not distorted by the wall of the mirror.” He approached, extending a hand, “Though it seems you already know of me? Perhaps from research, or your father told you.”  
She took the hand, shaking her 5 with his 4, hesitantly responding,  
“My father...told me..”

Aaravos smirked with a nod of understanding, “That does indeed make sense. No doubt you could’ve sussed it out by yourself in time.”  
Claudia stood for a moment before nodding, “Well yes- in time I suppose…”  
“Plus it was you who awoke me, and allowed my swift exit from that hellish cocoon. Intelligent indeed.” He praised her, and she took this happily, smiling,  
“Thank you.”

He leant down gently, looking over her half whitened hair, a few strands stood out, still black within the white streaks. He extended his hand, curiously running fingers through this area. Claudia froze, back to discomfort from the sudden contact.  
“Such a shame. Reviving your father hurt you.”  
“I had to do it. Obviously,” she slightly bit back, tugging away from his hands.

Aaravos’ smirk dropped for a moment. This would be no good. As suspected no matter how much time he gave, she was still very loyal to her father. At first Aaravos did not see this as an issue. She’d be easy to manipulate through Viren. But after the display on the battlefield, her wielding of the sun staff. The sheer power she presented without even breaking a sweat. Aaravos changed priorities. 

The silence was annoying, Claudia trying to come up with words to fill it, but to little success. All she could muster was a quiet, “Where are your clothes?”

The blue elf glanced down, and shrugged,  
“Maybe you’re not as smart as I thought. Why would clothes form in a cocoon?”  
“Why would an elf form in a cocoon.” She shot back.  
He could see this was going knowhere, wanting to at least make some progress while Viren was not present.  
It was when Aaravos’ noticed her eyes repeatedly glancing down his body that he knew he had her.  
Slowly moving closer, Claudia’s green eyes darting away from his abdomen.  
“You find me..Interesting.” He declared, Claudia's face briefly dusting a light pink.

She shrugged in response, followed by a brief nod.  
He stepped a little closer, Claudia standing her ground.  
“What's so interesting about me?” He watched her darting eyes and blushing face.  
“Perhaps you’d like to learn?” He gestured to the member she kept staring at.  
“I’m just..not sure what it does okay...I’ve only ever seen stupid illustrative tombs of such a thing,,” The girl murmured out, Aaravos grabbing her hand and gently resting it on his chest,  
“I offer once more. Would you like to learn?”

The green eyed girl slowly nodded, “Yes...I’m curious..”  
Aaravos’ face lit with a smirk once more, gently leaning in toward her, the both of them moving backward, until Claudia's back lay on the wall of rock, a hand still on his chest, her other hand laid back against the wall, loosely in Aaravos’ grip.  
A gentle knee slid between her legs, as Aaravos pushed their lips against one another. Claudia stared with wide eyes as his tongue lapsed inside her mouth, drule rolling down her chin.  
It was a feeling she couldn’t quite pinpoint. It made between her legs ache gently against the knee placed there, small muffled noises sliding between each desperate breath. 

Aaravos gingerly pulled away, placing a small kiss on her cheek, then her jawline, her neck, eventually holding her shoulders against the rock, biting near her collar bone. He noticed how they felt against his teeth, as they pierced her soft skin, peeling away the collar and tossing it aside.  
Claudia squirmed under his grip, letting out light gasps, her fingers curling against his chest.  
The blue elf appreciated the small cute noises she tried to repress, one of her arms gripping around his back, squeezing shut together, as he moved his hands to her hips, letting loose the belt that rested on her wide hips, letting his big hands roam free on her torso, as her body responded with a few twitches.

Aaravos pulled away from her collarbone, looking up at her red face, lips parted, still a plush pink sore from the rough kiss. Claudia moved her hand to cover her face.  
“Embarrassed?”  
She didn’t respond at first, until the elfs hands began to remove the top half of her dress, cupping her breasts, the girl squeaking at the sensation.  
“What...What does this have to do with-” She was cut off by the rough fondling of her mounds.  
Aaravos didn’t expect them to be too big, and they weren’t. They fit perfectly in his hands, and despite her words of confusion, he could tell she was enjoying this ‘learning experience’.

She finally got curious enough to extend her arm down his body, gripping the elfs cock in her hands. It caught Aaravos by surprise, tightening his hands, Claudia yelping. Aaravos gave himself a second before moving in her hands, letting his knee finally massage between her legs.  
Claudia's legs parted more and more as the knee moved, Aaravos gently bucking into her loosened hand.  
Admittedly he was getting carried away, enjoying such a simple thing too much.

Her obvious innocence to such a thing made him feel desperate. Maybe it was the touching. He hadn't been touched in centuries, and now this small soft skinned girl was touching him all over.  
Aaravos almost whimpered when they shook hands earlier, so it would make sense that her intiatiating touching him would make him feel like he was the one being pinned.  
Thankfully she was too caught up in grinding down against his knee that she didn’t notice his moment of weakness.

Either way he couldn’t take holding back much longer, this was a lesson, so it was time he actually taught her something.  
The elfs hands moved to peel off her clothing, the dress dropping beneath her, as he tugged down her pants.  
She looked so sloppy now, baggy pants around her ankles, her panties soaked through the fabric. He was winning.

He rested 2 fingers where her clit was, massaging over the fabric, Claudia yelping loudly, legs jumping up and wrapping around the elf, Aaravos feeling the head of his cock gently push against her underside.  
He stumbled, regaining balance with his arms, Claudia slowly huffing into his shoulder,  
“Careful..” He whispered deeply in her ear, awkwardly turning them so he could reach her entrance with his fingers.

“It’s important to prepare such a place before rushing into it.” The elfs hands demonstrated, slowly pushing his finger inside the tight entrance. She squealed, hugging tighter, Aaravos using all of his strength to stop himself from pinning and fucking her right there and then.  
He carefully moved his finger around inside the tight area, before sliding a second one in, while combing through her hair as she trembled. After a few thrusts of his fingers, she began to move against them on her own.  
“Well done my dear, you’re learning.” He said groggily, her body moving faster against his fingers.  
“Feel...Warm...Ah..” Claudia moaned out quietly.  
Aaravos removed his fingers, Claudia still trying to bounce to find something else to fuck herself on, despretly.

Aaravos lifted her hips, hushing her quietly in her ear, as her body calmed.  
“Would you like me to put it in?” He asked gently, teasing her clit by moving her against the head of his dick.  
It made contact with her entrance, Aaravos slowly pushing her hips down on it, Claudia's legs tightening around him.  
“Ah, ah nngh..” She moaned out, Aaravos let out a small sigh of pleasure, her walls squeezing him tightly. It only took a few more thrusts before she moaned louder than before, her walls tightening and her breath hitching.  
Aaravos fucked her roughly through the orgasm, Claudia head tilting back her mouth hung open,  
“Archmage Aaravos!” She moaned loudly, Aaravos hurriedly pressing their lips together.  
As much as he’d love to hear her moan, he couldn’t ignore Virens presence. That thought alone gave him an idea.

He fucked her harder, hitting against her walls, Claudia bouncing her hips in a pattern, desperately as he grew a little bigger. He pushed her hips down once more, releasing inside of her, biting his lip, as his bangs hung with sweat in front of his face.  
Claudia squirmed at the sensation of his cum inside her, going to pull off, before Aaravos slammed her back down.  
“We...Are not done..” He murmured out, still recovering from this breathtaking orgasmn.  
He traced hands over her abdomen, feeling her supple skin, her tiny waist fitting perfectly in his hands, in a way he couldn't explain. The way her legs were spread, tracing the inners of her thighs with his finger, brushing across her sore clit, Claudia's toes curling.

Aaravos stood, holding her by her hips, Claudia gripping arms around his as they walked, the elf still pushed inside of her,  
“What- what are you..?” She questioned, as they approached her sleeping father, Aravos finally stopping, and lightly pulling her off of his cock for a brief second.  
Claudia felt the cum inside her try to rush out, tightening herself as much as she could to avoid making a mess.  
The elf turned her over, setting her up just overtop of her father, her hands either side of him, on her hands and knees, hole threatening to let loose all the seed inside her.  
She clenched, looking back at Aaravos, confused.  
“Do keep quiet.” He smirked, leaning up and gently grabbing her hips, spreading her legs wider above Viren.  
Claudia was struggling. If she let it all drop out now it would make a mess of her father's robes. A mess she’d find difficult to explain.

Aaravos praised her effort with a small kiss on her back, before slowly pushing himself back inside. Claudia thought she could relax, before Aaravos tugged her hair back,  
“Careful. Wouldn’t want to make a mess now would we?”  
She whimpered, shaking her head, clenching her insides once more, a strange feeling coming over her as the elf began to fuck her from behind.

Claudia huffed heavily, biting her lip to repress these moans that might wake her father. Aaravos fucked her rough and hard, feeling the grip of her sore insides, rub against his overly sensitive dick.  
Claudias back arched as he hit a certain spot in her, losing all control, Aaravos’ cum dribbling from her hole, dirtying Virens robes underneath her.  
Aaravos stopped his thrusting for a moment, Claudia looking up at her fathers sleeping face, barley disturbed by their fucking.

“Look. You’ve made a mess, my dear. What would your father say.”  
She stayed quiet, glancing down at the mess over Virens clothing.  
The blue elf backed them both up, Claudia's face at level with the cum that dropped onto his lap.  
“Wh..what am I supposed to do?” She asked with wide eyes, fixated on the small stained fabric.  
Aaravos gestured. Pushing back against her walls, “Clean up.” 

She maybe understood, licking over the area wetly, tasting the thick rough consistency on her tongue. The elf smirked, seeing Virens body slightly react to a wet tongue just over his crotch.  
Humans truly were amazing.

Though it didn’t take long for Claudia to notice the growing bulge beneath her tongue, pausing as she heard Viren’s soft sleeping grunts.  
“Archmage..Aaravos it’s..”  
He found it rather funny her reaction, that and the repetitive use of ‘Archmage’ before his name.  
“Help him out since you caused it.” He whispered, with soft thrusts, her body slowly bouncing.  
Claudia lifted the fabric of the robes up, gently tugging her father's member from his tight pants.  
It was big, and pushed right in her face. And the smell..was…

The girl shook her head, trying to pull away from it, Aaravos pushing her head back down, slowly picking up the pace of his thrusts, Claudia tightening herself again,  
“B...but I’m-..So close..again..hn” She groaned louder than before, her breath dusting past Virens desperate cock, the man stirring in his sleep, achingly hard.

Claudia felt a loud moan, desperate to escape, just from the situation, she was so close. The fear of her father catching her with Archmage Aaravos.  
She gently pushed her lips against her father's dick, pushing the skin covering the head back, and taking it into her mouth a little. She was scared, feeling Aaravos’ hand bunch up her hair, slowly pushing her head down, taking Viren further down her throat. Filled from both ends, her back aching from the long held position.  
Aaravos was actually impressed with her, how her legs hadn’t yet collapsed, how she kept pushing back against the elf when his thrusts were slow.

“Why..do I have to do this?” She mumbled quietly, Virens dick pushed against the inside of her cheek.  
“It’s part of your lesson. I’m teaching you about these things.”  
“Y-yes but-”  
“And you’re doing so well. With my teaching you could become the most powerful mage in the world.” He leaned over her small body, laying the weight of his body on top of her, picking up the pace of his thrust. Aaravos wrapped arms around her torso, squeezing her breasts once more.  
Claudia bucked backward into him, laying a hand around the base of her father's cock, pumping at it gently, as Viren twitched in his sleep, the moans drawing out longer and deeper.

The blue elf pulled her hair out of the way, as Claudia turned her neck to meet their lips together once more. She attempted to kiss the elf back with as much tongue as he was giving, but found it near impossible to battle him.  
Aaravos pulled away, kindly gesturing to the man beneath them, how he was now wide awake, staring in terror, as Claudia continued to massage his throbbing member.  
“L...Look dad..” She smiled up at him, as Aaravos tightened his grip on her, fucking roughly, “I’m learning t..to become..a good..mage ah” She gave an innocent look, Viren biting his lip, making eye contact with Aaravos.

At first the contact was accusatory, but between everything that was happening all at once..Viren couldn’t hold back. And Aaravos smirked, because he knew that.  
Viren sat forward, grabbing Claudia's face with one hand, and positioning his member, pushing it in between her lips.  
She was caught off guard by this, but happily accepted it, bobbing her head, as Virens hips thrusted gently,  
“Y..you’ve still got a lot to learn.” He said through grunts, glaring at Aaravos, who just fucked her with a smug smirk. Though he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up. Claudia's legs had buckled, and fallen weak, the blue elf the only thing holding her up. She was a loose leaking mess, drooling all over her father's dick, orgasming against Aaravos’.

Aaravos felt his second finish coming, picking up the pace of his thrusts, Viren doing the same, Claudia moaning loudly, as her father pushed her head down further, hearing a brief choke.  
He was furious with the elf, and his daughter. But he needed to finish first. He couldn’t stand the aching feeling, and as annoying as it was to admit..Claudia wasn’t doing very well at sucking him off. What he’d give to be on her other end instead of that goddamn elf. Only a father is worthy enough of his precious daughter's virginity, but even that had been taken by the elf. The archmage Aaravos..He really did take everything that Viren had.

Viren forcefully moved her head up and down, a rough pace matching his temper, both he and Aaravos giving one last thrust, before making faces of delight.  
Aaravos filled her insides with a second load of his seed, Viren trying the same with her mouth, Claudia pulling away out of shock, most of the cum coating her face instead.

For a few minutes the cave was filled with heavy panting from the three bodies, the strong stench of sex reaching to every corner. Aaravos’ finally pulled out, Claudia's legs fully collapsing, as they fell, her head laid on her father's lap, her eyes sleepily closed.  
Viren cradled her head gently, Aaravos stretching his arms,  
“Good. Now I’d say we’re all acquainted. We can move more freely with each other, hm Viren?”

Claudia breathily smiled at the elf, rubbing her face with the cloth of her father's robes, “D..did I do good..?” She asked, Aaravos taunting Viren as he leaned over his daughter, placing a soft kiss on her lips, with a nod.  
“Yes, my dear. An A+ at the least.”  
Claudia felt proud of herself, before drifting into sleep, exhaustion grabbing hold of her finally.

“What the hell was this?!” Viren whisper yelled, Aaravos chuckled as he waved his hand, a blanket covering the thin sleeping girl.  
“I was simply introducing myself Viren, do not fret.” He kissed the Mages temple, “We can teach her a lot more if we work together.”


End file.
